Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a universal serial bus (USB) power-delivery device, and more particularly to a USB power-delivery device which stops generation of a clock signal for a dual-role port (DRP) in a low power mode until an attach event occurs, and starts the generation of the clock signal for the DRP after the attach event occurs, and a system including the same.
A universal serial bus (USB) power-delivery device complying with a USB power delivery standard may be used as a dual role port (DRP), a downstream facing port (DFP), or an upstream facing port (UFP).
The USB power-delivery device used as the DRP periodically transits between a DFP state and a UFP state until an attach event occurs. For example, a first USB power-delivery device used as the DRP determines whether a second USB power-delivery device is connected to a USB type-C receptacle interface through a USB type-C cable assembly while alternately connecting a pull-up resistor and a pull-down resistor with the configuration channel pins CC1 and CC2 included in the USB type-C receptacle interface, and thereby the power consumed in the USB power-delivery device used as the DRP increases.